eternalaurafandomcom-20200213-history
Xeno
Xenomaren Xytr Soul aka Xeno is possibly one the top most influential characters in Imag-E. He is seen as the main protagonist and most of Imag-E is perceived through him moreso than Karissa, despite being on "Karissa's side" of Imag-E. He is one of the oldest characters of Imag-E but because of amnesia, brainwashing and reconfiguring, he doesn't seem to know that. Family: None known (that is blood related) Belongs to Xyrtr/Flac family. Physical age: 22. Birthday unknown. Eye color: Yellow. (changes to red or brown depending on mood/form) Physical features: Skinny built, straight choppy black hair. Typically wears a biker jacket. Wolf form, black and grey with a lightning rod. Xeno is a "fake" dark winger, programmed by Mecuriel and the original Dr. Sage combining genetics in the lab with the latest AI life form data via test tube and the first living result of angelic augmentations. He is living breathing data and one of Mecuriel's prized possessions created from some of Mecuriels excessive lightning symbology. He has a physical human form, a tall grungy human in his early 20's with black short choppy hair. Xeno's alternate form is that of a wolf combined with a lightning bolt (his main power). Mecuriel used a wolf to represent that wolves were prophets and sacrifices to the Lords in the early days of Angelicy when demonic wolves were more common. Xeno serves as a bodyguard to Mecuriel and an arms and weapons technician in very early Imag-E prior to Karissa's birth. He also helps notably train Tohshaka, Xentury and Remiele at that time in Mecuriels secret angelic fraternity. Later on, after the angelic/demon war begins and Karissa is born to Mecuriel and Winter; because of the war with demons, Mecuriel sends his only daughter Karissa with Xeno as a body guard to his friend Dark Angel on Saturn to raise her. He implants Xeno's memory with a false identity of himself, forcing Xeno to believe that he was born on Venus, went through the military and after escaping, figuring out he must protect Karissa or he himself will be destroyed by a curse. The believed 'curse' is actually a restraint on Mecuriel's excessive powers and the fact that Xeno can never die as he is just data and will be reconfigured. Xeno goes to Earth with Karissa when she becomes a teenager and wants to figure out her true self. After being her bodyguard, he figures out he is merely a pet to her and her eventual husband Dias and moves onto other hobbies, such as motorcycles and visiting strip clubs on his own time. He still stays protective of Karissa, but mostly so by moving his attention to babysitting Karissa's kids. Xeno's power consists of lightning and thunderstorms. He has the ability to manipulate the weather to such in his control within a 2-5 mile radius when angered, striking enemies with lightning. He also can be summoned as a regular angel prophetically as proved by Mecuriel summoning him in early Imag-E and then again with Karissa summoning him in the Darkest Hours era, despite that he isn't an actual blood born dark winger and can't understand angelic language, nor have an aura. At the end of Darkest Hours, Xeno overcomes several traps and tries to rescue Karissa from Mizer's castle but is instead sent out with her youngest daugther Hikari to protect her. He takes her to Eclipse to figure out what to do, and goes with her to live at Dolphin Park Private Academy (DPPA). He follows Hikari around psychically out of view and helps mentor her. When several of Mizer's angels go looking for Hikari there, he suddenly appears spooking several children and putting up a fight to protect her alongside Akira. This ends up collapsing the main interstate bridge to the school from destruction of his power and they end up living with what is left of the Flac family at the main house in Bear Valley, hiding out until Karissa and Dias return. In later Imag-E, Xeno encounters Tohshaka again as a much older respected lord. He remembers him and temporarily helps Toh treasure hunt for orbs needed to reactivate the symbology in deceased Lord cards and takes on a false dark winger presense. After doing so, he watches over Hikari again, Karissa's youngest child. He learns from Toh that he is a gift and curse to whomever he chooses. He chooses Hikari, in order to protect her as she is Karissa's youngest, his favorite and vital to the future demonic kingdom. He allows Kazumi to know of his curse and accompanies her to rescue Orpherus held hostage from Seraphim, which for several days, allows the Flac and Winner family to believe the two of them are missing, resulting in a delayed search party due to the 'Killers'. When Mecuriel reappears to Xeno for the first time in ages at the Hyda Mall, Xeno convinces Karissa to kill him in order to break Mecuriel's cursed shield to allow everyone freedom from it. Xeno curses Hikari just before he dies, knowing that she'll eventually reconfigure him, because Mecuriel will keep her alive just to do so. Xeno believes this will allow her to become strong enough to kill Mecuriel right as he is reborn. Hikari with the help of Andros and Sage, reconfigure Xeno to be reborn and the curse backfires and cancels out all angelic symbology because she is a genetically modified pure demon-winger. This effect Neutrify, still ends up working out in their favor. In future Imag-E after the Universe conflict, Xeno is last seen resting on the steps of the cosmic kingdom watching over the next generation of younger angels, surpassing a life span of several Imag-E characters from the very beginning to end, reinstating the fact of his curse that he'll never die. In one part of Imag-E, Xeno is briefly discussing his curse with Lucifer and Aphelion and claims he wishes to pass away after the rest of his family does. Aphelion simply says that he is the Lord's key to the past, present and future and that he will always have a purpose to fullfill himself. Xeno nods and leaves it at that.